Celebrations
by yin13147
Summary: Collection of one-shots about the birthdays of the characters of Bleach. Chapter 3: Rukia wants to give her brother something on his birthday, but she won't be able to do it alone.
1. Toshiro

**Disclaimer: You know what I'll say.**

* * *

><p>'<em>December the 20th is my Captain's birthday...<em>', or so Matsumoto slurred to Ichigo out of the blue. But what does it matter? He's not fond of celebrating birthdays, and he's sure Toshiro is also the same. So why would the strawberry blonde say that?

"Maybe it's just some random talk from being so drunk." he shrugged just as a Hollow roared from not so far. Doing the usual routine, he placed the badge against his chest to eject his soul from the body and he leaped out to finish off the monster, which is not such a hard task anymore.

For all hours of the day, he can't get it off his head, that little talk about the prodigy's birthday. It annoyed him for he couldn't spend at least minute in peace, but it also allowed him to realize that maybe he should get something for the silverette.

The only problem is, he doesn't know what the boy likes, aside from cold weather and diligent subordinates. Speaking about Toshiro, he wondered if the lazy Lieutenant is once again incurring Toshiro's wrath right now.

* * *

><p>"Once again, I keep on telling you to not store your drinks in my office you idiot!" he yelled, and the room literally shook when Matsumoto fell to the floor. She whined while rubbing her sore butt and back, along with yawning.<p>

"Sorry Captain, I had a small party here with Kira and Hisagi..." she muttered, getting up the floor with another whiny noise. "And they ended up terribly drunk and got almost naked from being so intoxicated, yes I get it. Now go do your paperwork or I'll freeze your sorry butt off." he threatened, focusing his icy Reiatsu towards his subordinate who started to get goosebumps.

Before she left to do her work (against her will), she asked, "By the way Captain, what do you want for your birthday?" He stayed quiet for a while, surprised by the sudden question. "I don't know, and I don't want to know. I'm past birthday celebrations since a long time ago."

"What a shame." she commented before disappearing into her room. He sighed that Matsumoto had to bring up the subject and did his paperwork, finishing them in no time while she wasn't even halfway, much to his chagrin. He took the unfinished ones and took care of them himself, keeping a mental note to punish her by the next morning.

* * *

><p>"Amanatto?" he asked, while taking a glass of water. Right now, he's in the cafe, talking to the one person he's sure knows Toshiro the most: Hinamori. He rarely talks to her, though. It was a coincidence that he found her because she wanted to see what the World of the Living is like, and Toshiro's birthday came back to his mind and he decided to talk about it with her.<p>

"And watermelons. Back when he still wasn't a Shingami, I would bring him so many melons and he'd eat them all in less than five minutes. And also, he would go out to the store to buy amanatto every day. Up to now, our grandmother would send some to him."

"I see. Well thanks. By the way, you like the food here?" he asked, as he's the one who invited her to eat in the cafe. "Yes. I like the ice cream and the cakes, and it's my first time tasting coffee. Thanks." she answered, as he left his payment on the table along with a good tip. "So, what will you get him?"

"Not sure, but now I have a lead." he replied, and they parted ways after exchanging goodbyes. He's still undecided on what to get him, but after seeing a bakery shop, he immediately counted his money and he still had a lot of yen, so he went in.

* * *

><p>December 20. It's already snowing in Soul Society, but when it comes to Toshiro, there is no such thing as a holiday break though he allowed his underlings to cool off for only a day or two. But he paid no attention that it's his birthday, though he kept track of his exact age.<p>

After a meeting with the other Captains, he went back to his office and to his surprise saw a large box made from paper box along with a folded note. He sensed no trace of spirit energy, and he turned suspicious but he read the note nonetheless.

**_I was told you like melons, so I decided to give you something new from the fruit on your birthday. Hope you lay off that rigid attitude of yours one day, Toshiro. Oh well, have a fun birthday._**

The sender wasn't specified, but Toshiro already knows who it is from the fact that his first name is addressed in the note. He rolled his eyes, feeling annoyed that the orange head won't stop referring to him by his given name. "_I wonder what did he leave me though..._" he set aside the note and slowly opened the box, which revealed half a dozen of large melon bread. But, Toshiro doesn't know about the treat, let alone heard of it.

"_It looks like a melon. Is that what he meant by something new from melons?_" he thought, his lips parting to take a bite of the bread. After a large bite that he slowly chewed at, his eyes slightly widened from surprise. "It doesn't taste like melon, but it still tastes good." slipped out his tongue, just as a man came to deliver amanatto by his grandmother. He spent his lunch time eating both, and since no one was there to see, he let himself smile.

This time, his birthday didn't seem to be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's already past December 20 but I wanted to publish it anyway. The next chapter will be about Ichigo's birthday, and I'll publish it if you give me two to three reviews. After all, who doesn't want his/her stories to get reviewed?**


	2. Ichigo

**Disclaimer: You know what I'll say.**

* * *

><p>"So, what's happening? Is there something big that must be talked about in private? Tell me!" he asked, sounding extremely irate as he was supposed to take a rest today. And he's even wondering why is Ishida leading him? Doesn't the man hate him?<p>

But he knew that even if he asked that the raven head wouldn't answer him. He has been quiet for the whole walk with the exception of telling him that he's taking him somewhere. And he should have let him turn into his Shinigami form first before leaving so he and Ishida would just flash and be where he's wanted to be in a minute. "Eh? Isn't this Inoue's house? Hey!"

"Just go inside." Ishida said with the same contemptible tone in his voice. Ichigo knew saying no was futile, so he agreed and walked to the half-open door. He hoped that whatever is inside isn't anything stupid like an egg bomb.

When he completely opened the door, he could hear the sound of confetti cannons popping. Then all the people inside greeted in unison, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He was so taken by surprise and Ishida from behind pushed him inside. He didn't bother to greet him the same, but that was expected from the Quincy.

On the coffee table in front of him was a large chiffon cake with frosting and the words 'Happy Birthday' on it. He's glad that it's not some weird cake that Inoue made when Tatsuki told him that it was bought from a bakery. "We also agreed on that since if Inoue was the one who would make the cake, everyone would be puking later." she whispered, which made him laugh a little.

It looks like his friends really care for him, and without further ado, he thanks them and they ate the whole cake, leaving only small morsels left as everybody was so stuffed with the exception of Chad who only ate one small slice and for Ishida who doesn't like sweets.

They share a little talk before bidding each other goodbye and wishing Ichigo the best. He also left after saying goodbye to Inoue and walked home, knowing that the path is pretty far but he sticks with walking to enjoy the breeze that's rustling through the leaves of the trees around him.

* * *

><p>"Flour, check. Eggs, check. Butter, check. Sugar, check. Baking soda, check. Salt, check. Chocolate, check. Strawberries, check. Vanilla, check. Water, check. Baking cocoa and powder check. All equipments, check." Yuzu said without breathing, and she quickly exhaled from saying them so fast.<p>

Tomorrow was Ichigo's birthday and both she and Karin agreed to make a cake for him as their present. It would be new for a gift since they never made a cake before, and Yuzu would only have enough time to _cook_ food but not _bake_ anything at all. "We have to hurry before Onii-chan comes back. I'm sure he's fighting those monsters again."

Since the war ended, Karin told Yuzu about Ichigo's secret in being a Shinigami. The latter was shocked, but she accepted the truth calmly soon after. The only thing Karin could do since she's not a cook herself, was to pass to her sister whatever she asks for and she makes sure she makes no mistakes because one wrong move and it's all ruined.

Creaming, mixing, battering, heating, cooling, pouring, they had to do all kinds of baking methods and fill one bowl after another, and use all their measuring cups. Yuzu's forehead is sweating, and her hands and apron is soiled, while Karin is feeling her heart race faster from the excitement of rushing and her palms smell like the metal of the baking tools.

"Okay, now we have to heat these." Yuzu carried two large bowls and Karin opened the oven, where the former put the bowls and set it to the right heating temperature. The orange head fidgeted while walking around, impatient and nervous at the same time. Neither could say any words, Karin just stood there calmly, waiting for the clock to tick ten minutes that seemed like forever until they heard a sound.

Quickly, they turn the oven off and took out the bowls and after several painstaking methods, they were done with the cake. It was all over, and they can't say anything, they were once again out of breath from the hard effort. They were already messy, so both took a shower separately and changed clothes.

"I'm glad it was a success. I would have already lost my cool if we failed." Yuzu sighed, drying her hair with a towel. "Same goes for me. I really hope Ichi-nii would love it. And, thanks Yuzu."

"Why?" She turned to her sister and let out a small laugh. "Because you indirectly taught me how to make a strawberry-chocolate cake." Yuzu laughed from the joke, and they suddenly hear a knock. "Hurry, put the cake on the table!" Karin loudly whispered to Yuzu, and she did so as Karin ran downstairs to unlock the door.

Swiftly, Yuzu took a small slice and put it right beside the cake, before running to the door just as Ichigo stepped in. "Hi. Eh, where's Dad?" Karin pointed to behind Ichigo, who quickly walked to the side just as Isshin made a loud yell but crashed to the floor instead of his son. "Wow, you sure have improved my son."

"Cut it out. I don't come home just to get my ass kicked by you." he scoffed, walking to the kitchen for something to drink. Much to his surprise, he saw a cake as large as the one at Inoue's, but of a different flavor and color. "Happy birthday!" his sisters greeted just like his friends, and even though he's already stuffed from earlier, he takes the prepared slice and with one bite, his appetite came back and he instantly craved for the cake.

"Thanks, both of you." He put the plate back on the table and knelt down, widening his arms. Both sisters said nothing and immediately ran into his embrace. Yuzu quietly said thank you as well, while Karin let herself be not herself just for today, since Ichigo is somebody very important to him. Today is an exception for her.

Meanwhile, Isshin stood from afar, watching them eat together. He would have his bite later. "_Masaki, if you're just watching them right now having fun, you would know how lovely our children turned out to be._" he smiled sadly at the thought of his deceased wife before joining them. Unlike the one a while ago, they didn't finish the whole cake and put the leftovers in the fridge.

Two cakes in one day, both as his birthday gifts. He really is not fond of celebrating birthdays, but he considers this an exception. As the sweet taste lingered on his tongue, so did the kindness they all showed on his birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, Byakuya's chapter is next if I get at least two reviews. Thanks to those who liked the story by the way! :D**


	3. Byakuya, Part 1

**Disclaimer: You know what I'll say.**

* * *

><p>The sakura in Byakuya's garden bloomed beautifully, the pink-petaled flowers blooming on each branch of a tree. The moderately strong wind added beauty as some of the petals flew into the wind, dancing endlessly. But he wasn't there to watch the view.<p>

A brush with the tip full of black ink, made a small dot on the calligraphy paper and started to make beautiful strokes, leaving no stray mark. The stoic Captain's eyes focused on each character that he would write next, and he made sure that he wouldn't make any mistake at all.

* * *

><p>With her brother-in-law's birthday nearing, Rukia wanted to give him a good gift. Calligraphy paper is too common. A self-made birthday card would be too lame. Nothing seemed to be a good gift, and since Byakuya doesn't like sweets a cake would most likely not be a suitable present.<p>

Rukia scratched her head in frustration, and bumped into Renji all of a sudden. "Owww..." her friend winced, rubbing an area between his back and his bottom that got sore from the impact. "Sorry." she apologetically mumbled as both got back on their feet.

He looked closer at her, who looked distant while her eyes halfheartedly focused on the sky. "What happened? It's not like you to daze off into space while walking." He didn't get an answer, so he waved his hand in front of her to bring her back to her senses.

"It's none of your business." she defended, shoving his hand away and looking somewhere else. "Maybe, but it's rare that you look so concerned like that. Especially with the furrowing of your eyebrows." In response, she quickly rubbed the gap between her brows and sighed.

Since he's her brother's lieutenant, he might as well know. "There are a few days left till Nii-sama's birthday, and I want to get him something. I feel obligated to do it. I never did that before nor did I feel comfortable on thinking about it, but I want to do it now."

Renji immediately understood. A sister and brother, no matter what kind of relationship they have, would care for one another so deeply. He and Rukia are like that, like siblings as well even though they're merely the best of friends.

"I do know that by engaging in a lot of boring activities with the Captain, he would always eat spicy food whenever it's lunch break. He ate nothing but spicy stuff-" He was cut off when Rukia shook his hand with such gratitude and hope.

"I get it! Then I need to get him some spice that he never got before!" Renji watched her leave in a second's time, and merely sighed with a smile. With her sword piercing the air and twisting it, a large Senkaimon opened and she ran inside without encountering any problem like the pesky Cleaner.

Her feet landed on the rooftop of a building, and no one would see her anyway since she's not in her Gigai. She "What was it that Ichigo's sister cooked while I was still staying with him?"she wondered, pacing around the rooftop while holding her chin in wonder.

She remembered that it had meat in some reddish-brown paste and it tasted very spicy but also had a delicious aftertaste once the spice went away. "I'm sure that Nii-sama never ate that before." With a few more paces of walking left and right while thinking deeply, she finally stopped. "I need to go to Ichigo's house."

While jumping from building to building, she hoped that Ichigo was at home right now. Inoue would be another choice for she cooks for herself, but she's one horrible chef and Rukia's face turned green while remembering that last time when the busty orange head gave her chicken ramen with vinegar and chocolate.

"Disgusting." she admitted, while sticking her tongue out. With a few more leaps and flash steps, she was finally standing against the window of her friend's room. He was asleep, with a notebook covering his face.

It irritated her, but she sighed at the fact that at least he's in the house. Rudely, she knocked on the glass window that made loud banging noises and he woke up like he's in a reflex. "Who's there? If it's you got-face I don't have time for your stupid 'training'."

"Hehehe." she chuckled after hearing his angry wake-up talk. "It's not your 'goat-faced' dad, it's me." she spoke, and with lazy movements he unlocked the window and slid it open. "Why couldn't you open it yourself?" he muttered, yawning and glaring at the alarm clock.

"I could open the door myself, but a lot of people are walking down the street right now and would suspect some ghost activity in your house." Ichigo rolled his eyes, as if he's in disbelief. "Since when do you care?" Slowly, he felt energy again. He stretched his limbs and his back which caused a crack or pop sound.

She sat on the bed, to rest her legs from standing and walking all day long. Right now, she doesn't have as much stamina like before for she spent almost all of it with thinking. "You have those books that tell you what food is this and what ingredients are that, right? Recipe books, if I recall correctly."

He immediately got confused. When did she ever ask about cooking since the first time they met? "Why?" He didn't hesitate to let his confusion and curiosity show in his voice. Meanwhile, she was a little embarrassed to tell him the real reason.

It may have come from her pride but she really couldn't help it. Telling him might make the teen tease her. "I got an interest in cooking." she lied, and before he could speak up as he saw through her lie, she glared at him and that meant that she doesn't want to say the real reason.

Though he wanted to press her for answers, he's not in the mood to be yelled at today or get smacked or kicked or whatever. "I get it, I get it. He quietly grabbed a thick book from the drawer. "Here you go."

She quickly opened the book and flipped it page over page. It took an eternity until she saw the dish, looking just like the one that she thought of in her head. "Mapo tofu..." she read, her finger scrolling over the words. "Mapo tofu? What about that spice?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"I get it. You're making this for Byakuya." He smirked at her shocked reaction. "How could..." He shrugged his arms. "Lucky guess? Instinct? I don't know. It just got to me." Her lips curved down to make a frown. "What for, though?"

"His birthday. It's only a day away." He almost laughed but knew what he would get if he did. "I know you're just being considerate but I don't think he would care about his birthday." She didn't get mad, and she knew what he meant. A man like Byakuya wouldn't care much about those occasions.

"True, but I still want to give him something at least. He cared for me and did a lot of things for me that I might not be able to repay with the equal amount of gratitude. Saying thank you's not enough. And this, I at least want to..." She found it hard to complete her sentence and sighed instead.

Ichigo's eyes closed in understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's supposed to be one chapter for each character's birthday, but making Byakuya's birthday a oneshot proved to be way harder than I thought.**


End file.
